This invention relates to a neck cushion pillow, more particularly to an improved multi-function pillow having a blanket detachably attached thereto, which could serve as a hand-carry fashion pillow with a number of different useful functions.
Travel pillows have been getting highly demanded on the market recent years as most airlines allow you to bring onto the plane carry-on items. Out of a variety of different personal items, a personal pillow is listed on top of most others since it gives you comfort that continues throughout your travel. In particular, if you travel a long distance by airplane, the comfort you save with the help of comfortable pillow supporting your neck will be nothing to none when it comes to sleeping in airplane chair.
Assuming that tiresome traveling is an uncomfortable activity, the advent of travel pillows would be inevitable, which can alleviate physical discomfort. Being different from regular pillows designed for small, unusual spaces, travel pillows are meant to be easy to travel with. Travel pillows come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and can be used to support a lot of sleep variations. The market demand has easily called on a U-shaped pillow to simply keep your head upright. This may help you sleep in case of turbulence in flight and prevent you from developing or intensifying neck pain. Also, if you tend to sit upright, but roll your head from side to side as you sleep in a chair, or if you frequently battle neck pain, a U-shaped neck cushion pillow could be an option.
Neck pillows on the market are known to provide neck support and hold a healthy posture with stability of positioning of your neck. However, a U-shape neck pillow dominant on the market leads to unwelcome inconveniences in terms of hand-carry with its awkward shape and its limitation that only allows you to expect a neck pillow and nothing more.
A demand on the market is an introduction of a neck pillow that provides other functions in addition to comforting your neck.
Another market demand on a travelling neck pillow is an appeal to fashion when carrying a neck pillow so that a person who is hand-carrying a neck pillow would let others do not know if it is a neck pillow and rather take it as a fashion item in form of a lovable doll without showing any image of a neck pillow.